La danse de la séduction
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Oubliez les vampires, mais pas les nobles. Zéro est un petit bourgeois invité avec sa famille à un bal. Mais peut-il s'y rendre sans savoir danser ? Non, appeler le prof particulier !


**Auteur :** Drag (et oui encore!)

**Disclamer :** Les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Je les aurais bien voulus pour mon anniversaire lors de ce mois chaud et ensoleillé de juillet pour m'amuser… mais non ! Seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Warning :** … Je dois vraiment vous faire un dessin ? Depuis que j'ai rencontré ces deux là, il y a un lemon à la clé, deux bô bishos, ça ne se gâche pas. Elle ne fera pas exception !

**Résumé :** UA. Oubliez les vampires, mais pas les nobles. Zéro est un petit bourgeois invité avec sa famille à un bal. Mais peut-il s'y rendre sans savoir danser ? Non, appeler le prof particulier ! Lemons

_'pensées' _"paroles"

Comme promis, nouvel os sur Kaname x Zéro. Note, je précise que dans cet os, l'histoire se situe dans ces années ci, pas dans son contexte d'origine. Attendez-vous donc à des nobles modernes, avec GSM et voitures. Cependant pour le bien de l'histoire, certaines choses se feront à l'ancienne. Vous comprendrez vite. Voilà…

… Bonne lecture !

**La danse de la séduction. **

Dans une ville de montagne, surplombée d'un magnifique palais, le temps était au beau fixe. Tous les villageois étaient en émoi, dans deux semaines avait lieu un bal, préparé expressément pour l'anniversaire du Prince.

L'invitation venait d'ailleurs d'être glissée dans toutes les boites aux lettres. C'est ainsi que la famille Kiryuu reçut également un billet au fameux bal du prince Takuma. Dès lors, la mère de la famille exulta, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que de se vêtir de ses plus beaux atours pour une belle soirée. Et accessoirement, pour trouver un mari et un père pour ses enfants.

Elle les appela directement. « Ichiru ! Zéro ! Descendez les garçons, j'ai une excellente nouvelle ! » cria-t-elle. _'Enfin, pour moi ! Pour eux, je doute un peu.'_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, avec leurs seize ans bien fait, comment réagiraient-ils si elle ramenait un homme dans leur petite vie ?

Presque aussitôt, deux garçons identiques en tout point firent leur apparition devant les marches de l'escalier. « Qu'y a-t-il mère ? » demanda le premier garçon. Le deuxième ne lui laissa pas en placer une. « Allons, tu te doutes bien que pour qu'elle crie comme ça, elle a reçu une invitation. La question est alors : de qui ? »

Le petit effronté qui venait de parler n'était autre que Zéro, son cher fils qui avait une rude intelligence et un tact épineux. L'autre était son jumeau, bien plus posé, poli et délicat, Ichiru. « Exactement Zéro. Quand à savoir qui nous invite, c'est le roi, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de son fils. Il a un an de plus que vous, d'après ce que j'en sais. Le bal est dans deux semaines. N'est-ce pas fantastique ?»

« Bien sûr mère. » répondit tout de suite Ichi-chan. Elle sourit ravie que son cher fils la conforte dans son idée. Ce qu'elle ne nota pas, c'est que le dit fils exemplaire écrasait le pied de son jumeau pour le faire taire.

« Bon, hé bien, nous allons retourner dans notre chambre, mère, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » « Pas du tout, les enfants allez-y, et songez déjà à votre tenue. » Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et s'enfuir rapidement à l'étage.

Une fois enfermé dans leurs petits appartements, Zéro parla. « Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui dire ? » « Parce que tu n'as aucun tact nii-san. Il va falloir l'apprendre à maman avec délicatesse, alors je vais t'entraîner, sinon tu vas l'attrister. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son frère hocha la tête négativement. Là-dessus, Ichiru montra la façon de faire et de dire la chose posément et sans mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme son frangin aimait toujours le faire.

Enfin, le soir arriva, après le repas, l'aîné des deux frères demanda à sa mère s'ils pouvaient parler en privée. Haruka accepta bien sûr et l'emmena dans le salon. « Alors qu'y a-t-il chéri ? Tu as l'air bien nerveux. » demanda la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, mère… » commença-t-il en rougissant malgré lui. « Je… Il faut que je vous avoue un secret. Voilà, je… je ne sais pas danser, je suis désolé. » Il était vrai que la petite famille n'avait pas souvent été conviée à un grand bal, la nervosité de son fils était compréhensible : il ne voulait pas faire honte à leur nom, quel que soit leur statut.

« Oh mon chéri. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je t'aurais payé des cours comme pour Ichiru. » répliqua-t-elle attendrie. Son garçon lui répondit plus fermement. « C'est que, je n'ai jamais attiré par ce genre de chose. Mais mon frère semble y avoir pris goût. Cependant, il refuse de me donner des cours. »

« Hein ! Et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna la dame. « Il se trouve qu'on a fait un essai cette après-midi, et que je lui ai écrasé accidentellement le pied à neuf reprises… sur dix minutes. » avoua le garçon extrêmement gêné.

Sans qu'il s'y attende sa chère mère ne trouva rien de mieux que de rire. « Ce n'est pas drôle mère. J'ai eu beau m'excuser, il m'a fusillé du regard et m'a traité de potiche ! Vous vous rendez compte. Je suis un monstre ! »

En constatant le sérieux de son fils, Haruka se calma et lui dit. « Désolée, Zéro. C'est juste que j'aie l'impression de revoir ton père, le jour de notre première rencontre. Je me souviens, nous étions tous deux convié à un bal. Dès qu'il s'est approché de moi, il m'a dit ceci. « Madame, votre beauté m'attire tel un papillon par le feu. Je suis cependant navré de ne pouvoir vous inviter à m'accorder de votre précieux temps, ne sachant pas danser, je ne veux pas vous déshonorer. Veuillez excuser ma futile tentative de vous séduire. »

« Et ce bougre m'a eue avec ça, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire et je l'ai conduit sur la piste pour lui apprendre à danser. On n'a fait sensation ce jour-là, ton père était raide à faire peur mais il a tenu trois danses et pour le féliciter, je l'ai embrassé et lui ai fait une déclaration du genre. « Qu'importe votre façon de danser, je ne cherche pas mon futur mari avec un tel critère. Je ne veux qu'un homme qui a le courage d'avouer ses petites faiblesses. »

C'était la première fois que sa maman lui apprenait les circonstances de sa rencontre avec son père. Alors, il avait hérité de son paternel. Merci Pa !

« Donc, Zéro ne te décourages pas, ton cas n'est pas perdu. Je vais m'atteler à te trouver un professeur particulier et tu vas t'entraîner jusqu'au jour du bal. Tu vas voir, la danse ce n'est pas si terrible, tu aimeras peut-être au final. » termina sa mère.

Le lendemain donc, Madame Kiryuu se mit en quête d'un précepteur pour son garçon. Elle en trouva trois. Elle les invita à venir faire un essai. Le premier à pénétrer dans leur modeste salle de bal, le salon réorganisé, fut un homme d'environ soixante ans.

« Une deux. » Au bout de quatre minutes top chrono, l'homme tourna les talons, du moins aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec six coups de pieds incrustés sur ses chaussures vernies. Le deuxième fut une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Le garçon avait rougi à la poitrine opulente qu'elle affichait. Déconcerté par pareil chose, il lui marcha sur les talons à quatre reprises, ne voyant pas ses pieds, et ce sur quatre minute de temps. Un record selon Ichiru, le plus petit nombre de trace qu'il avait laissé sur une personne qui avait fait une danse avec lui.

« Pauvre jeune fille, j'espérais qu'elle serait la bonne. » « Mère, vous n'y pensiez pas, ça aurait été inconvenant de laisser une jeune femme et un jeune homme en tête à tête. » protesta Ichi-chan. « De toute façon, elle s'en est allée. Etait-ce la dernière mère ? » demanda le pauvre argenté désemparé par sa malchance et sa maladresse. Il en pleurerait presque de honte.

« Non Zéro-kun. Ne te décourages pas, il y a encore quelqu'un qui a accepté d'essayer. Je le fais rentrer. » protesta sa mère et quittant la pièce pour introduire le dernier professeur possible. Rien que pour ça, le supplicié allait tenter de faire un effort.

Là-dessus un garçon d'à peu près leur âge entra, brun aux chauds yeux bruns. Il s'inclina respectueusement et se présenta. « Kuran Kaname, enchanté messieurs. Lequel d'entre vous dois-je instruire ? » Ichiru pointa son doigt sur son frangin tétanisé. _'Ouah ! Canon ! Oh non, j'y arriverais encore moins avec lui. J'aurais peut-être dû avouer à mère mon plus gros secret. Je suis gay merde, comment je vais m'en sortir avec une bombe pareille ! Faites que je le décourage comme les autres.' _

Ayant un peu décroché, le jeune garçon fut un peu surpris de voir le beau gosse devant lui. Derrière lui, Ichiru et sa blonde mère lui faisait signe de démarrer. Oui, bon le gars faisait une tête de plus que lui et était à tomber mais il devait se dépêcher de le chasser sinon une réaction naturelle très gênante allait s'en charger.

« Allons, détendez-vous un peu. On va démarrer doucement pour que je me fasse une idée du travail à accomplir. » Aussitôt, les mains de l'argenté furent emprisonnées dans celle de son partenaire. Ce dernier positionna leurs bras correctement et débuta les pas.

« Pied droit en arrière, pied gauche en avant. Prenez votre temps. » Zéro tenta d'exécuter les consignes et à sa grande surprise y parvint. Kuran-san nota les petites choses à corriger mentalement. D'abord lui apprendre à ne pas regarder ses pieds ! La pire des choses à faire.

De leur côté, Ichiru et sa mère étaient stupéfaits ! Même carrément sur le cul, dit vulgairement, cela faisait trois minutes que ces deux là avaient commencés et aucun cri, aucun faux pas, c'était à inscrire dans le Guiness Book !

Zéro était bien trop conscient de cet état de fait, s'il ne se décidait pas à réagir, sa maman allait embaucher cet apollon. _'Ah ! Non alors, je refuse que mes hormones jouent la salsa comme ça à chaque fois ! Putain les pieds mettez-y du vôtre ! Arrête de réfléchir bordel ! NON ! Imagine toi pas en train de l'embrasser non plus maudit cerveau vicelard ! Merde ! Faut tout faire soi-même nom d'une gargouille mal embouchée !' _

Après ces pensées pour le moins édifiantes, le cerveau marcha un peu mieux, comme peuvent maintenant en témoigner les jolis pieds… euh chaussures du beau brun. « Mm » _'Mais mets-toi pas à gémir toi aussi ! Comment tu veux que je m'en sorte, arrêtes-toi idiot de dieu grec ! Allez fiches le camp, ma santé mentale se dégrade grave à cause de toi. Nom de dieu !' _

Et encore de pures pensées signées cerveau de Kiryuu Zéro, complètement grillé ! Oui bon, redevenons sérieux. Ichiru et sa mère soupirèrent en voyant le faux pas de leur cher frère/fils. Kaname, lui, avait retrouvé le sourire, son gémissement ayant été la seule preuve de la faute de Kiryuu-kun.

Cependant, malgré toutes les tentatives du cerveau défaillant de Zéro, l'homme n'abandonna pas, après dix minutes cependant, les deux hommes s'écartèrent. « Bien, à part une simple petite faute, il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter. Je serais ravi d'être votre professeur, Kiryuu-kun. »

« Splendide, mais appeler le Zéro voyons, Kaname-san. Je suis tellement contente. Je vais préparer la chambre d'ami. » _'QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ?' _Le pauvre garçon avait décidément une rude journée, chargée en émotions. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait que ce gars loge chez eux. Il n'était pas dans la merde !

« Bravo frangin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pourquoi à lui, tes pieds ne lui ont pas joué de tours ? Alors que tu m'as castagné les miens neuf fois en dix minutes, hein ? » demanda Ichiru avec ironie. « Désolé frérot ! Je voulais vraiment pas, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que j'ai fait ça avec toi et pas avec Kuran-san. » répondit Zéro, légèrement triste que son frère lui en veuille encore.

Le brun rigola un peu et tenta une réponse. « Peut-être suis-je meilleur pédagogue ? J'ai tout de même douze ans d'entraînement. » « Oh ça va hein ! Je vous ennuie, monsieur le professeur. Moi je sais danser c'est lui le balai pas moi ! Acharnez-vous plutôt sur lui. » répliqua Ichiru piqué au vif. D'accord, il n'avait que six ans d'expérience, ce n'était pas une raison pour le rabaisser, pour une fois qu'il surpassait son frère dans quelque chose.

Les trois garçons furent alors appeler, heureusement pour eux, par Haruka et rejoignirent la cuisine. En pénétrant dans la pièce, un des jumeaux posa la question qu'il lui trottinait dans la tête depuis cinq minutes. « Mère ? Comment se fait-il que Kuran-san reste chez nous. N'a-t-il pas une maison en ville ? »

« Oh ! C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous avertir. » La jeune femme raconta alors qu'elle avait parcouru le village à la recherche d'un professeur de danse. Elle avait trouvé les deux premiers dans les clubs de la ville. « En fait, après avoir parlé à la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, j'ai été faire des courses. C'est à ce moment que monsieur Kuran est arrivé. Il avait entendu que je cherchais de l'aide pour t'apprendre à danser, et il s'est gentiment proposé. »

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il va vivre chez nous. » réitéra Zéro. « Eh bien, commença Kaname, en réalité, je ne suis pas de cette ville mais de celle voisine. Je suis venu ici pour le bal et pour passer les vacances avec un ami. Malheureusement, quand je suis arrivé ma chambre n'était pas prête à cause de légers travaux. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que je dérange vos habitudes ? »

« Mais non Kuran-san. Ce n'est pas ce que Zéro voulait dire. C'est juste qu'il se posait des questions et c'est bien normal. C'est qu'ils sont très protecteurs c'est deux là, vous savez. » répliqua la mère.

Les deux jumeaux grommelèrent quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « même pas vrai. » Cela fit sourire les deux autres. « Bon, il commence à se faire tard ! Les garçons, vous montez vous laver et vous brosser les dents, au trot. » ordonna autoritairement la matriarche. De nouveau un grommellement lui répondit, « on n'est plus des gamins. »

Cela ne les empêcha d'obéir à leur mère, qui pouvait se montrer très effrayante quand elle se mettait vraiment en colère. « Quand à vous, Kuran sensei, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » « C'est fort aimable madame. » La dame gloussa et lui ordonna de l'appeler Haruka.

Ils montèrent donc également à l'étage, entendant les deux frères plonger dans leurs bains en se chamaillant un peu. Le brun fut conduit à deux portes de la salle de bain. « Vous êtes près de la chambre des garçons, une ancienne porte communicante les relie, je vais vous le montrer. Là-dessus, la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle était rangée et nettoyée à fond. De simples et modestes meubles occupaient l'espace : un lit, une commode, une garde robe et un bureau. Il y avait une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon et qui apportait la lumière du soleil, éclairant parfaitement la chambre. « Merci madame, je sens que je vais me plaire ici. » sourit Kaname.

« Attendez ! Je veux absolument que vous voyez une petite chose. C'est adorable, vous allez voir. » Elle s'était approchée, semble-t-il, de la porte communicante et l'entrouvrit, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Kuran obéit et eut une vision d'ensemble de la chambre des garçons, sensiblement pareille que la sienne, sauf que tout y était en double, à l'exception de la fenêtre. Enfin, une scène se dessina quelques minutes plus tard sous ses yeux, sûrement ce que madame Kiryuu voulait lui faire voir.

Et en effet, le tableau était adorable. Les jumeaux sortirent de leur bain et pénétrèrent dans leur chambre en serviette. Sans plus tarder, ils enlevèrent leurs atours, faisant rougir Kaname, enfilèrent un petit boxer et s'installèrent dans le même lit. La mère referma discrètement la porte. « Hi, hi ! Ils font toujours cela malgré leur âge, c'est vraiment trop mignon. Bon, je vous laisse vous installer bonne nuit. Je vais aller embrasser mes bouts de chou. »

Le lendemain, Haruka se réveilla la première comme d'habitude. Suivi Kuran et enfin les jumeaux encore en pyjamas, ou plutôt en boxer. Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de tous les garçons, les jumeaux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite et Kuran à cause de leur tenue légère qui laissait voir beaucoup de choses.

« Allons, ne soyez pas si gêner. Vous êtes des garçons et il est normal que vous puissiez vous voir dans cette tenue, surtout quand mes gentils garçons n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite. Alors assis et manger. » dit de façon autoritaire la seule femme du groupe.

Toujours comme des tomates mûres, les trois garçons exécutèrent l'ordre, mangeant en vitesse. Dès que le repas fut terminé, Zéro et Ichiru filèrent s'habiller. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'un des deux descendait les escaliers. « Mère, je ne trouve plus mon tee-shirt blanc. Vous ne l'avez pas vu par hasard ? » Le garçon était torse nu devant sa mère… et devant Kaname.

« Oh ! Si bien sûr. Il était sale alors je l'ai pris pour le nettoyer. Il est dans la corbeille juste là. Si tu veux le mettre tu peux aller le laver à la rivière. Avec le reste bien évidemment. » répondit-elle. Si le plus jeune soupira, il attrapa la manne en osier et fila par la porte du jardin. En contrebas, la rivière s'écoulait limpide et pure. Il entreprit alors de tout laver.

« Je peux te donner un coup de main, Zéro-kun ? » C'était la voix calme et posée de Kuran sensei. « Heu, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est bien gentil mais je me débrouillerais très bien sensei. » Le brun s'approcha alors et lui murmura. « Mais ça ira plus vite à deux, et puis je veux me rendre utile. Je ne tiens pas à profiter de votre hospitalité sans vous rendre quelques menus services.

Dès lors, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot et travaillèrent de concert. Cela donna évidemment l'occasion à Kaname d'admirer le divin corps de l'argenté. Et de son côté, Zéro en faisait autant, l'eau qui giclait des vêtements l'y aidant grandement.

Puis un détail lui revint à l'esprit. « Kuran sensei ? » « Mmm ? » Zéro arrêta deux secondes son travail pour demander. « Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ? Dans la cuisine je veux dire. » « Oh ! A l'intuition. Et puis, vous avez quand même quelques différences de caractère pour des jumeaux, alors ce n'était pas difficile. »

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il se savait bien différent de son frère, mais que quelqu'un fasse la distinction aussi vite était une première. Un peu gêné, il détourna le regard et poursuivit sa tâche.

Après une bonne demi-heure à nettoyer les habits, les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison. « A plus tard, mère. » entendirent-ils. «Oui, Ichiru. Bon cours. » Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la cuisine, Haruka les avertit que le deuxième jumeau était parti à son cours de danse. Vive l'été et l'arrêt des études selon Ichi-kun, pendant ces deux mois, il pouvait se consacrer à ses cours de danse classique, ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

« En parlant de cela, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller nous aussi. » déclara Kuran. Il entraîna son élève à l'étage, dans leur salle de cours particulière. « Bien, à nous, Zéro-kun. » Le sourire que son professeur affichait surpris l'argenté. « Heu, Kuran sensei ? »

« Allons, du calme, je ne vais pas te manger. Je veux juste t'apprendre à danser. Pas besoin d'être aussi tendu et à ce point formel avec moi. Appelles-moi Kaname, d'accord ? » Là, Zéro était sur le cul, il avait clairement compris que son prof avait volontairement lâché une phrase à double sens.

Il vit ses pensées confirmées quand une des belles et grandes mains effleura son flanc, toujours nu. _'Merde, pourquoi j'ai pas mis mon tee-shirt.'_ « Une seconde Kuran sensei. Il faut que j'enfile mon tee-shirt. » Il s'apprêtait à se dégager quand il fut un peu plus calé dans les bras forts de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est Kaname pour toi, Zéro-kun. Et il n'y a pas besoin de vêtements pour danser une valse. On y va. » Sans plus tarder, le professeur entama la danse. Comme à leur essai, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de difficulté. Enfin…

« Zéro-chan, ne regardes pas tes pieds, ancres tes yeux dans ceux de ton partenaire, s'il te plait. » Le pauvre élève eut bien du mal à lui obéir, tant il était gêné par la proximité de ce bel éphèbe et surtout de ses paroles précédentes. Il y avait quelque chose, il en était sûr, Kuran-san avait un faible pour lui.

'_Yes !' _Ce fut une de ses pensées, mais son manque de confiance en lui ne lui laissait présager qu'une courte nuit d'amour avec un homme aussi parfait. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'ils dansaient toujours, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent de ses yeux.

« Zéro ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » C'est là que legarçon effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et sentit les perles salées. Un nouveau regard sur son beau sensei, et il se dégagea brusquement. « On arrête… pour aujourd'hui. » Tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui, hier encore, il n'était qu'un inconnu, et ce matin, il voulait qu'il le tutoie ! Son comportement avait semble-t-il bien trop changer pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

L'argenté se dirigea dans sa chambre, sans se rendre compte que Kuran le suivait. « Kiryuu-kun. Reviens voyons, qu'as-tu ? » « Maintenant, c'est Kiryuu-kun ? Il faudrait savoir, sensei. » répliqua-t-il durement.

Il claqua sa porte au visage d'un brun passablement surpris. Enfin, étonné mais cette fois éclairé. Il s'était montré familier trop vite, évidemment son attitude pouvait être mal interprétée. Il se morigéna mentalement d'avoir fait une telle bourde, la conquête de ce bel étalon s'avérait ne pas être de tout repos. Mais Zéro ignorait que Kaname Kuran adorait les défis, particulièrement ceux qui se présentaient à lui, aussi sauvage et inaccessible.

Il laissa son élève tranquille tout le reste de la matinée. Après le repas, il prit le garçon à part et s'excusa de sa familiarité. L'adolescent pour ne pas paraître idiot et bizarre aux yeux de son fantasme, les accepta et le suivit sans rechigner dans la salle de bal.

Ils recommencèrent la leçon, laissée en plan plus tôt. « Bien, Tu dois juste faire un pas en arrière avec ton pied gauche, un pas en avant avec le droit et inversement ensuite, tout en tournant ton corps vers la droite. N'oublies pas de garder ta main droite bien tendue, contre celle de ton partenaire. » lui enseigna Kaname en lui montrant les gestes en même temps.

Le garçon reproduisit très fidèlement ses mouvements. « Parfait, essayons ensemble. Cette fois je te laisse guider. » déclara Kuran. L'argenté fut légèrement surpris mais se reprit. Comme pour les convenances, il s'inclina, faisant comprendre son intention d'inviter à la danse.

Le brun le lui rendit, et leurs mains se joignirent, les mains droites étaient tendues comme il le fallait et leur main gauche sur les flancs de l'autre. Zéro commença alors son mouvement. Cependant Kaname sentit tout de suite que, n'étant pas habitué, Zéro allait commettre une erreur. Déjà, il regardait ses pieds ce qui n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ensuite, leurs précédents mouvements les avaient rapprochés du mur.

Les deux corps se déportèrent sur la droite, suite au mouvement du meneur. Paf ! Le dos du professeur avait heurté le mur. « Je sais que tu es en colère Zéro, mais c'est mesquin de faire ça. » gémit-il. « Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas je suis désolé Kaname-san. Vraiment, je suis navré. J'aurais dû être plus attentif. » « Effectivement. » répliqua l'invité.

« Cependant, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est après tout la première fois que tu prends cette position, tu ne peux pas t'y habituer d'un coup. » « Oui, je vais chercher de la glace pour votre coup. »

Le jeune homme allait s'en aller pour faire ce qu'il avait annoncé quand une main enserra son poignet. « Arrêtes n'inquiètes pas ta mère inutilement, elle doit toujours être dans la cuisine. Je vais bien, mais si tu veux te racheter, j'ai bien une petite idée. »

Là-dessus, l'aîné l'attira à lui en un pur mouvement de bras de pro. « Allez Zéro-kun, tu veux te faire pardonner n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu honores ma chemise mais plutôt mon bras. » La tête du plus jeune se trouvait en effet à l'échancrure de son habit et cette proximité attisait l'un comme elle gênait l'autre.

Kuran remonta alors sa manche et découvrit l'endroit où un coup commençait lentement à apparaître. « Vas-y Zéro. S'il te plaît, ta salive sera tout aussi efficace que la glace que tu voulais m'amener. »

Le garçon rougit instantanément, ne le rendant encore que plus désirable selon l'avis plus que partial du Kuran. « Arrêter de plaisanter, Kuran sensei. Ce n'est pas drôle ! » répondit l'argenté. « Je ne plaisante pas Zéro-kun. Fais-le, tu es responsable de cette blessure à cause de ton comportement bizarre. »

Le garçon secoua la tête en réponse. « Non, c'est votre faute d'abord ! Pourquoi jouez-vous avec moi comme ça ? Tant d'autres seraient plus que ravis de votre attention. Alors pourquoi un garçon comme moi pourrait vous intéresser ? »

Le brun fut surpris, ainsi son jeune élève croyait qu'il le voulait juste pour s'amuser. Et en plus, il se considérait comme un garçon normal, ne voyait-il pas qu'il était trop beau pour être vrai et que c'est ça qui l'attirait à ce point vers lui ? Il serait même prêt aux pires folies pour ses divins yeux améthyste.

« Zéro-kun, tu es bien idiot de croire que tu es un garçon banal. Dès notre première rencontre, je t'ai trouvé beau et j'ai cherché à t'avoir. Tu ne t'en souviens plus apparemment. J'en suis fort triste. Qu'importe, retiens bien que tu ne seras jamais insignifiant à mes yeux. Maintenant, s'il te plait, plies-toi juste à ce petit caprice. Ca me ferait très plaisir. »

Constatant avec effarement la mélancolie et une légère tristesse dans les yeux de cet homme exceptionnel, le garçon se pencha et exécuta la volonté étrange de son invité. Doucement, il lécha deux, trois fois l'endroit où le coup apparaissait faiblement. Plus que la sensation de cette douce langue humide, ce fut la vision de cette beauté qui enchanta le brun. Il se permit de gémir faiblement aux quelques coups qu'il lui prodigua.

La magie de l'instant se brisa quand l'argenté se retira vivement de son étreinte, le rouge aux joues. Là-dessus, il fuit de nouveau, ne pouvant donc voir le sourire de satisfaction de Kaname. _'Ce ne sera définitivement pas facile de le dompter ce cher ange. Il est si timide que ça n'arrête pas de titiller mes instincts pervers'_ pensa-t-il joyeusement.

Haruka vit deux minutes plus tard son deuxième fils filé comme le vent vers le village. _'Que s'est-il donc passé avec Kuran-san ce coup-ci ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas sans espoir à ce point-là ! Il me semble pourtant qu'ils s'entendent bien alors pourquoi ça ne semble pas avancer ces maudites leçons !' _La jeune femme était vraiment perplexe car l'homme avait tout pour être charmant, si elle avait été plus jeune, elle se serait bien ruée sur lui.

Au dehors, Zéro avait continué à courir sans s'arrêter, ne cessant de ressasser ces paroles de Kaname. Que cela signifiait-il ? Se seraient-ils vraiment rencontrés auparavant ? Mais quand et dans quelles circonstances pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ? Un homme comme lui, comment aurait-il pu l'effacer de sa mémoire ?

Le garçon ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait continuant à courir en se posant ces questions. Il arriva dans une rue déserte, il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur et posa sa tête dans ses mains, réfléchissant toujours à ce moment égaré de sa vie.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, tout au plus, mais cela suffit pour que trois ombres sortent d'une ruelle. « Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on a là, un fils de riche ? Ca m'en a tout l'air. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, le bourge ? C'est les bas quartiers ici, t'as rien à y faire. Quoique… te déposséder de ton fric sera une joie pour nous. »

Ses deux acolytes choppèrent Zéro par les aisselles et le remirent debout, le fouillant avec dextérité. Cependant l'un d'eux s'attarda un peu trop sur ses fesses pour que ce soit innocent. « Hé arrêtes ça pervers ! »

« Hé hé, comme si on allait te laisser filer gentiment après avoir pris ton pognon. On va te faire ta fête mon petit, t'y échapperas pas. Tout le monde y passe, c'est la règle du plus fort.» répondit le peloteur. « Je vais t'en donner de la raison du plus fort moi, sale con. »

Sans plus attendre, l'argenté se dégagea et frappa ses agresseurs. D'abord ce salopard qui l'avait touché, dans le ventre et les deux autres récoltèrent un coup sur la tête et un autre dans les côtes. Malgré son acharnement pour se défendre, le jeune homme ne vit pas qu'un des trois sortit un couteau et s'élança sur lui.

Il le vit trop tard, mais l'arme s'envola sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Zéro avait les yeux écarquillés, Kuran sensei était venu et l'avait sauvé. Un flash le traversa, cette scène il l'avait déjà vécue auparavant, presque identique. Et c'était également Kaname qui l'avait sauvé à l'époque.

« Décidément, tu as le chic pour ce genre d'histoire, c'est la deuxième fois Zéro. Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps. » Le brun le regardait, inquiet que ces crétins aient eu le temps de faire quelque chose à son précieux ange.

Zéro releva la tête et se nicha dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, je ne le referais plus. Je ne vous cause toujours que des ennuis, alors pourquoi restez-vous toujours avec moi, sensei ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… j'aurais trop mal. »

« Zéro, ce n'est rien, c'est fini. Et cesses avec tes questions stupides, je n'ai pas besoin de raison pour protéger la personne que j'aime. » « Hein ? La personne que vous aimer ? Mais… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une bouche inquisitrice se refermait sur ses lèvres. Un baiser fougueux, qui démontrait l'inquiétude et par-dessus tout la sincérité de ses mots merveilleux.

L'échange se rompit et… de nouveau, un regard terrifié. « Attention. » Zéro le fit se retourner et se crispa. D'un coup d'œil, le prof de danse comprit ce qui se passait. De force, il ramena son protégé tout contre son corps et balança un coup de pied qui projeta l'arme de ce maudit agresseur fort loin. Un coup de poing plus tard, l'adolescent des bas quartiers était assommé devant eux.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, Zéro. Tu es inconscient ! Comment j'aurais fait si tu avais été blessé hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors… » « Et moi, vous y pensez ? Je serais brisé si vous vous faites blesser par ma faute ! »

« Bon, d'accord. Rentrons maintenant avant que ces abrutis tentent autre chose. » Il traîna son amour par la main et retourna rapidement vers les quartiers sécurisés des nobles. Enfin à la maison, Haruka les accueillit chaleureusement. « Ah ! Zéro ! Mais enfin où as-tu été ? Ton tee-shirt est tout chiffonné et… tu as réussi à le déchirer ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Euh je vais t'expliquer maman. J'étais un peu bouleversé parce que je n'arrive à aucun progrès avec Kuran-san. Je n'ai pas vu vers où je me dirigeais et je suis tombé sur des voyous dans la zone malfamée. Heureusement, le professeur m'a retrouvé et m'a aidé à me défendre. Je suis désolé. »

« Oh ! Viens, laisses-moi voir si tu n'es pas blessé. Et vous aussi, Kuran sensei venez. » Après s'être assurée qu'aucun des deux garçons n'était blessé, la jeune femme remonta les bretelles de Zéro en lui criant que fuir n'était pas une solution. Elle ajouta même qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne faisait pas assez d'efforts pour apprendre. « Serrez la vis, Kuran sensei, mon fils est un peu paresseux, il lui en faut beaucoup pour qu'il s'y mette sérieusement. »

« J'y penserais Haruka-san. Bon, je crois que nous allons assez bien pour continuer un peu la leçon. Si nous ne travaillons pas un peu plus, il ne sera jamais prêt pour le bal. » Ainsi l'argenté fut une fois de plus entraîné dans la salle de bal.

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit Kuran-san. Et encore désolé pour tout ça. » L'homme le regarda exaspéré, il n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses, elles lui courraient même sur le haricot. « Bref, arrête de t'excuser, on n'est pas là pour ça. En position. »

« Quoi, on va encore… » « Oui encore Zéro, je suis peut-être gentil, mais je suis intraitable sur mes heures de cours. Et avant que tu déformes tout, je me fous de l'argent que ta mère me donnera, je vous le laisse. Ce que j'aimerais plus que tout c'est qu'on arrive à finir une danse digne de ce nom. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Ils se rapprochèrent et commencèrent leurs pas. Ils avaient débuté lentement, mais prenant de l'assurance, le plus jeune s'enhardit et accéléra un peu le rythme pour prouver à son prof qu'il n'était pas incompétent.

Un splendide sourire orna dès lors les lèvres du prof, il avait réussi à lui inculquer pas mal de choses, mais pourquoi ne les avait-il pas retenues plus tôt. Cela leur aurait évité toutes ces histoires.

« Excellent, Zéro-kun. La valse est très bien. Demain on passera à une autre danse. » « Hein ? Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez m'apprendre que la valse. » « Eh non, d'autres danses commencent à revenir à la mode à la cour, il va nous falloir encore au moins dix jours d'entraînement pour que tu aies tout cela avec, et ne pas te rendre ridicule devant le prince. »

A la boutade, le pauvre garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir, adorablement selon Kaname. Il profita de la gêne de son élève pour se pencher et lui voler un petit baiser. Le ton de rouge monta encore d'un cran. « Tu es trop mignon, zéro. Demain, on se met au tango. »

L'argenté déglutit, selon ses quelques notions, le tango était une danse où les corps étaient quasi collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'était pas temps d'avoir encore un problème de pantalon. Les deux hommes se séparèrent une fois sortis de la pièce, le brun alla prendre son bain, tandis que l'autre était appelé par sa mère pour mettre la table.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Ichiru et sa mère meublant le silence par une conversation sur leurs journées respectives. Quand aux deux autres, ils ne pipaient mot, l'un parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire et l'autre parce qu'il était bien élevé et ne parlait pas en même temps que ses hôtes.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner terminé, prof et élève se retrouvèrent une fois encore dans la salle de bal. On aurait pu dire qu'ils y vivaient presque. Mais c'était là l'occasion de se retrouver seuls pour s'embrasser. Quoiqu'au vu du regard que son frère lui avait lancé avant de dormir hier, Zéro se doutait qu'il avait des soupçons.

Or donc, ils en étaient au tango. Zéro se retrouva littéralement collé à son beau sensei. « Bon, cette danse non plus n'est pas très compliquée. Je doute même un peu qu'il l'a prévoie pour le bal mais on ne sait jamais. Alors, on s'enlace et on lance simplement le pied. C'est selon la personne, mais de mon côté, je garde bien le pied gauche droit et la jambe droite. De l'autre côté, j'ai tendu mon pied droit comme tu peux le voir, c'est celui-là que je jette en avançant le pied gauche dans la même direction. En gardant bien le même axe pour les deux jambes. »

Les deux garçons firent directement un essai, Zéro comprit très vite comment faire et suivit sans peine le rythme que diffusait la musique. En fait, il se calait aussi beaucoup sur les mouvements de son partenaire.

En quelques heures la danse fut conquise. Ichiru et Haruka pouvaient en témoigner puisqu'ils avaient été appelés comme témoin pour leur montrer les progrès de leur proche. Ils avaient également montré leur valse et avaient charmé les deux Kiryuu. C'était officiel, quand il y mettait de la volonté, Zéro arrivait à bout de tout.

Le lendemain, le cours continua, en répétant les deux danses pour que les mouvements deviennent quasi automatique chez l'argenté. Même si de chaque côté, certaines parties de leur anatomie se réveillaient à cause du délicieux frottement entre leurs corps. Vint la troisième danse : la pavane. Qui combinait quelques pas de valse et quelques pas en plus.

En fait, la chose était simple, après le demi-tour de la valse, les deux partenaires, devaient se tenir la main, les avant-bras les uns contre les autres. Enfin tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre deux fois, pour reprendre la valse ensuite comme au début.

Celle-là aussi fut très vite intégrée. Le jour suivant fut passé à répéter les mêmes danses. Ce fut au début de la deuxième semaine que la dernière danse fut apprise. Il s'agissait de la sarabande, une danse très calme.

De manière générale, l'homme enlaçait sa partenaire par la taille, quand à elle, elle tenait la main de l'homme de sa main gauche et l'autre tenait d'habitude sa robe. A peu de chose près ce fut ce qu'exécutèrent Zéro et Kaname avec grâce et panache, devant leurs deux spectateurs habituels.

Malgré qu'Ichiru et leur mère viennent de tant en tant les voir, Zéro et son amoureux trouvèrent le temps de s'embrasser. Le jour des répétitions, Kuran-san avait d'ailleurs profité d'une de ses leçons pour peloter allègrement son amour rougissant.

Il avait fait ça lors du tango, pétrissant les fesses du bel argenté sans discontinuer. Tant et si bien que déconcentré par ce traitement vicieux, Zéro s'emmêla les pieds et qu'ils tombèrent au sol. Bien sûr, le bougre brun avait sauté sur l'occasion pour embrasser fougueusement son apollon et continuer son pelotage. Ils n'avaient cependant pas encore été plus loin, même si leurs érections avaient été douloureuses, suite à cette danse excitante.

Malgré qu'il le sache, le jeune Kiryuu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être timide et d'avoir un peu peur de ce moment où Kuran sensei viendrait lui dire au revoir. Parce que même s'ils s'aimaient, il restait persuadé qu'il ne le méritait pas et qu'un secret cachait son mystérieux prof. Sinon comment connaîtrait-il tout cela ? Et puis sa stature et son maintien avaient tout d'un noble de haut rang et pas d'un vulgaire prof de rue.

Enfin, le dernier jour de cours arriva, chaque danse fut refaite une fois et Zéro ne se trompa jamais. « Excellent, Zéro. Tu vas enfin t'amuser aux bals qui seront organisés. Un grand merci Kuran-san. On ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans vous. » remercia Haruka.

La soirée de ce jour-là fut occupée à choisir une tenue parfaite pour le grand soir. Enfin, la jeune femme avait déjà choisi ce qu'elle mettrait. Une belle robe longue noire qui mettrait sa peau blanche en valeur, des gants de la même couleur. Sa parure se résumait à un collier simple où une pierre émeraude ressortait, et se mariait très bien avec ses yeux, ses cheveux seraient coiffés en chignon simple, laissant retomber deux longues mèches qui encadreraient son fin visage.

Kaname avait aussi sa tenue prête, toute simple, pantalon noir près du corps et chemise blanche surmontée d'un veston noir. Ichiru et Zéro sortirent les mêmes atours de leur armoire ce soir-là et les pendirent à leur gardes robes pour ne pas qu'ils se froissent.

Enfin, le jour J. Dès le matin Haruka papillonna dans la maison, chantonnant gaiement un air de valse. Zéro était nerveux, même si à la dernière répétition avec son prof tout se passa à merveille. Ichiru comme à son habitude restait stoïque. Enfin, le soir arriva et dans leur petite voiture, la famille Kiryuu et Kuran Kaname se rendirent à la fête.

De près le château était immense et sublime, les éclairages l'illuminaient d'une façon enchanteresse. D'autres familles nobles, et moyennes, arrivèrent dans leurs voitures également et entrèrent par le grand escalier, pourvu d'un tapis rouge, brodé d'or pour l'occasion.

La petite famille suivit les autres à l'intérieur du bâtiment et fut tout aussi émerveillée par l'intérieur. La décoration était simple et soignée. Sans excès et faute de goût, le hall, le grand escalier intérieur et la salle de bal ébahissait la foule par sa beauté et sa simplicité. Tout comme l'était le roi pour eux en somme, noble mais généreux et juste, son fils suivant ses traces, leur avenir était dans de bonnes mains.

Un majordome en haut de l'escalier de la salle de bal se chargea d'annoncer tous les invités. Dès que les gens arrivaient, ils étaient dirigés vers le roi et son fils et remettaient leur cadeau aux souverains. Kaname et les jumeaux ne firent pas exception.

Les deux argentés étaient en tête, suivit de près par Kuran, qui ne se gêna pas de lorgner les fesses de son petit-ami. Le noir lui ceignait divinement les hanches, s'il n'avait pas dû se retenir, il lui aurait déjà arraché son pantalon.

L'usage voulait que le prince et son père n'ouvrent pas les cadeaux au vu de tous, ils joignirent donc le cadeau des frères aux autres et les remercièrent comme tout le monde. Cependant, les yeux bleus du prince les transpercèrent, un sourire étrange orna les lèvres du beau blond princier en voyant leurs regards convergés l'un vers l'autre.

Ce que les deux garçons ne purent voir, ni même imaginer, c'est que leur ami, le professeur de danse, faisait quelques signes derrière leur dos. Il désignait le garçon de droite puis son torse. Le prince Ichijo fit un discret signe qu'il comprenait le message.

Vint le tour de Kaname qui ne s'attarda pas plus que les autres, même s'il s'agissait là de la fête d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Dès que les danses s'entamèrent, Kaname rejoignit son ami d'enfance près de la table des toasts. Ils prirent tous deux une coupe de champagne. « Alors, c'est eux les jumeaux dont tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler pendant ces deux semaines ? »

« Parler est un grand mot, je ne t'ai envoyé que sept messages je te signale. Et j'aurais pu en passer dix sur mon petit copain, édifiant sa beauté et sa pureté. Alors estimes-toi heureux. » répliqua le brun.

« Vraiment, toujours aussi véhément sur ce qui t'appartient. Comment s'appelle l'autre jumeau d'ailleurs ? Je l'aime beaucoup, il dégage autre chose que ton petit agneau. J'aurais bien envie d'une petite aventure avec lui. »

Kaname soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas changé toujours un coureur, que ce soit de jupes ou de pantalons. « Ichiru Kiryuu. Et l'autre c'est Zéro, et tu ne le touches pas ! Sinon, je passe ton service trois-pièces à la moulineuse. » Il avait dit sa dernière phrase avec un rictus à faire peur, qui figea le blond. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être possessif et agressif quand il était amoureux.

« Je ne demande que ça, de ne pas le toucher ton chéri, mais comment je les reconnais à part à leur caractère. Je ne vais pas aller draguer sans savoir. » « Leurs yeux sont un peu différents, ceux de Zéro sont améthyste, ceux de ta nouvelle proie tirent plus sur le gris. » répondit-il sincèrement, parce que quoi qu'il fasse, Takuma Ichijo n'abandonnait jamais une proie déjà désignée.

« Merci bien, je m'en vais quérir ma jolie victime. » Aussitôt dit, le prince pervers s'engonça dans la foule. « Ah ! Il ne changera jamais ! » soupira le pauvre homme. De leur côté, Haruka dansait déjà avec un beau soupirant. D'autres étaient sur sa liste dans l'attente d'une danse.

Ichiru avait invité une jolie damoiselle aux longs cheveux dorés. Quand à Zéro égal à lui-même, il n'avait approché personne et s'était enfoncé dans son coin préféré, près des fenêtres. Il faut dire qu'il adorait regarder les étoiles, et cela se révélait un excellent poste.

Cependant, le garçon fut interrompu dans sa contemplation, un homme avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna il se détendit. « Bonsoir Yagari sensei. » « Eh bien, tu ne changeras jamais Zéro-kun. Toujours dans ton coin, loin du monde, et je parie que tu ne sais toujours pas danser, hein ? »

Tôga Yagari était son professeur de karaté quand il était plus jeune, et il l'adorait. Il était grand et musclé, comme de juste avec son métier et son dan noir. Il avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, mais c'était leur couleur qui était moins habituel, ils étaient bleu nuit. Ses yeux étaient de la même teinte et pouvaient être amical ou furax, selon ses humeurs.

« Et c'est perdu, sensei. Pour cette très grande occasion, Mère a fait appel à un professeur particulier et j'ai finalement maîtrisé quelques danses. » répondit fier et taquin l'élève. « Oh ! Oh ! Et bien prouve le moi Zéro. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire. » Là-dessus, il tendit sa main à son jeunot préféré.

Le garçon hésita une seconde puis suivit l'homme sur la piste. Ils entamèrent une valse en même temps que les autres danseurs. De son poste, près de la table, Kaname vit son précieux ange danser avec un autre, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, même s'il était fier que son Zéro fasse des prouesses sur la piste.

En bon gentleman, il attendit que les deux hommes s'arrêtent de valser pour aller à leur rencontre. « Zéro-kun, tu ne veux pas me présenter à cet élégant gentilhomme ? » « Oh, Kuran sensei ! Si bien sûr venez. »

Les trois garçons s'en allèrent loin du tumulte des danseurs et reprirent position près de la fenêtre quittée plus tôt. « Kaname Kuran, voici Yagari Tôga, mon ancien professeur de karaté. Yagari sensei, voici mon professeur de danse, Kaname Kuran. Et aussi mon… mon petit ami. »

« Hé, hé ! Il était temps gamin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin trouver chaussure à ton pied. Et en plus, tu choppes un Kuran, c'est une noble et grande famille. Félicitations, petit. » répliqua l'adulte en claquant le dos de son ex élève. « Enchanté. » dirent les deux hommes. Et intérieurement, le brun était rassuré, il n'avait rien à craindre de cet homme, Zéro ne le considérait que comme un ami, au mieux comme un père.

Dès lors, les trois hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien, s'amusant ensemble des frasques de Zéro étant plus jeune. Outre ses rencontres inopportunes avec les voyous de bas quartiers, le garçon se battait allègrement avant parce que ses cheveux n'avaient pas une couleur très appréciée au sein des nobles. Maintenant tout le monde pouvait se teindre comme il le désirait et personne ne faisait plus de stupides différences.

Yagari en revint au sujet qui l'intéressait : la mise en couple de son jeune ami, son presque fils. Ils racontèrent à l'homme comment tout s'était passé, dans les moindres détails. N'omettant aucune parole ou danse qui les avaient rapprochés, toutes donc.

« Et ben, t'as encore réussi à t'emberlificoter avec ces voyous, et en plus, sauver par le même homme ! On jurerait un conte de fée débile. M'enfin si tu es heureux je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Kuran-kun, ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, mais je veux que vous veilliez sur lui comme à la prunelle de vos yeux. Si jamais vous le faites souffrir, vous aurez affaire à moi. » avertit le bleuté.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je pense même que je vais tant le couver qu'il essayera de s'échapper loin de moi. Mais je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, n'est-ce pas, Zéro ? » Il avait accompagné sa dernière phrase d'un sourire qui en disait long. Zéro déglutit fortement, conscient qu'il s'était mis en couple avec un grand fauve.

« Maintenant, puis-je poser une question indiscrète, et qui va sans doute raviver de mauvais souvenirs ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père, mon ange ? Je ne voudrais pas faire une bêtise sur ce sujet. Je peux comprendre si tu ne me réponds pas. Mais ça me rassurerait que tu m'en parles. Je suis de toute façon dans le même cas que toi, ma mère est morte d'une maladie banale qui n'a pas été soignée à temps. En fait, je me dis juste que je veux en apprendre plus sur toi, mais si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrais. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son amour lui sourit gentiment. « J'avais le même sentiment, je voulais tout te raconter mais j'attendais que tu en aies l'envie. Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Mon père n'avait pas de maladie, il était robuste sur ce plan-là. Il est mort, quand j'avais 6 ans, d'un accident de voiture. »

« Un chauffard saoul lui a coupé le chemin et il a foncé dans un arbre. Yagari sensei était avec lui en plus, ils ont tous les deux été gravement blessé à la tête. Ils sont restés dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Mon père ne s'est jamais réveillé, mais sensei lui est revenu. Depuis, on le considère comme un père, Ichiru et moi. Maman l'apprécie d'ailleurs énormément et l'invite souvent à souper. »

A ces derniers propos, le plus âgé rosit légèrement et détourna le regard. Les deux garçons avaient déjà compris depuis un moment qu'il en pinçait pour Haruka. Il ne cessait de la dévorer du regard à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les deux jeunes sourirent de sa gêne et le taquinèrent un peu à ce sujet.

Jusqu'à ce que les portes au-dessus de l'escalier claquent. Une entrée pour le moins fracassante… pour un petit bout de femme et un gentilhomme. Les deux personnes furent annoncées tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches dans un mouvement qu'ils imaginaient gracieux. Cependant, aux yeux des autres, ils apparaissaient comme des canards avec un balai coincé là où tout le monde pensait.

« Monsieur le Comte Cross et sa fille, Yûki Cross. » annonça avec sa voix monotone le majordome de la famille royale. Personne ne se souvenait de cette famille dans la bourgade. Pour cause, ils venaient en fait du village voisin. Malgré cela, tout le monde les prit en grippe, à cause d'eux le ballet jusque là joyeux s'était arrêté. Foutues convenances, tout ça pour des étrangers !

Donc, la jeune fille, une brunette pas très grande et pas particulièrement belle, avançait d'une démarche ennuyeuse et coincée à travers la foule. Son père la suivait, ils arrivèrent finalement devant le trône du roi. Homme qui n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, qu'on dérange une de ses fêtes, particulièrement quand il s'agissait de célébrer son précieux fils.

Malgré tout, avec toute sa bonne éducation et son sang froid, il parla d'une voix claire et forte. « Comte Cross, bonjour Mademoiselle. Puis-je savoir par quelle audacieuse surprise vous nous rendez visite aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu votre nom sur la liste des invités, aurais-je la mémoire défaillante ? »

« Aucunement majesté, votre mémoire est toujours aussi infaillible. » répondit l'homme, il avait des cheveux tirant sur l'ocre, pas blond, mais pas brun non plus, et une paire de lunettes entourait élégamment ses petits yeux bleus.

« Nous sommes navrés de débarquer, pour ainsi dire à l'improviste, durant l'anniversaire du jeune Takuma mais une personne, présente ici, requiert nos affaires. Alors, pourrais-je demander au prince Kuran de venir nous rejoindre pour que nous nous parlions en privée. Et que la fête puisse reprendre sans plus tarder. »

Kaien Cross aurait pu être orateur, mais il préférait nettement les affaires, surtout celles qui étaient profitables pour ses intérêts, et ceux de son unique enfant. Il jeta, en même temps que sa fille, des regards parmi la foule pour trouver leur cible. Précisons que la brunette ne faisait que ça depuis tout à l'heure et qu'elle lançait des regards dédaigneux à tous.

Dans leur coin, Zéro était stupéfait, ébahi, consterné. « Kuran sensei ? Est-ce vrai ? Vous… vous êtes un prince ? » Il avait chuchoté cela, de peur que les intrus ne se tournent vers eux et lui arrache son homme.

« Oui, je voulais te le dire mais ils ont débarqué à ce moment-là. Rassures-toi, je vais les virer d'ici rapidement. J'y vais sinon, elle va… » Trop tard ! Une voix de crécelle haute perchée s'éleva en hurlant. « Kuran-san ! Kuran-san ! Venez ici s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre. »

« Argh ! Quelle voix de stentor atroce. J'aurais préféré être sourd plutôt que d'entendre cette péronnelle hurler comme un singe. » La remarque de Tôga, fit rire discrètement Zéro, qui partageait en tous points son avis. Kaname sourit également à cette pensée, aussi directe et franche que la sienne. Quoique lui qualifiait cette bougresse d'autruche caquetante.

En fait, il était vrai que la jeune Cross aurait pu s'apparenter à une autruche tant elle avait un 'petit ventre' bien (trop) rebondi. De plus, ses yeux bruns ne brillaient d'aucune intelligence, tout comme les bestiaux auquel on aurait pu l'associer.

Malgré cet avis unanime, de la part de toute la salle d'ailleurs, le jeune prince eut un pauvre sourire avant d'avancer lentement devant les deux nobles de son village. Au même moment, le bleuté demanda en murmurant à Zéro, s'il n'était vraiment pas au courant de la position de son petit ami dans la société. « Non, on n'en avait jamais discuté, mais je me doutais qu'il était bien placé dans la noblesse. »

« Ah ! Kaname-san ! Ravi de vous revoir. » Le « moi de même » que Kuran allait lancer par pur automatisme fut étranglé dans l'œuf ! La folle lui avait sauté au cou et lui avait quasi bousillé les deux tympans en lui hurlant « Kaname chéri ! » dans les oreilles. « Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette grognasse. Je vais l'éviscérer si elle ne le lâche pas sur le champ. » marmonna Zéro, que seul Yagari entendit et sourit à sa jalousie. Comme si elle avait entendu, Yûki se détacha du brun et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Et en plus, elle ne les avait pas brossées cette barjo, elle avait du céleri entre les dents et ça se voyait atrocement.

« Yûki, un peu de tenue voyons. Oh ! Attends ma chérie ! Tu as quelque chose dans les dents. » C'était bien sûr le père Cross qui venait de parler. Il aurait fallu que la terre explose pour que le prince dise pareille chose ! Et encore ! D'ailleurs Kaname en était réduit à dissimuler son dégoût comme il le pouvait, proximité avec les deux fous oblige.

« Hum. Bon, si nous allions dans un salon pour discuter. Ainsi les danses pourront reprendre. » suggéra le jeune homme. « Nous vous suivons, Kaname-san. » _'Mais pourquoi diable m'appelle-t-il Kaname-san ? Et l'égard du à mon rang alors ? Tu l'as foutu à la porte vieux con sénile ?'_ pensa le brun sur le chemin.

Aucun des trois ne sentit qu'ils étaient étroitement suivis. Zéro, pas rassuré du tout, avait pris parti de les espionner. Il était bien décidé à savoir ce que ces mécréants, pour ne pas être plus grossier, voulait à SON Kaname.

Il se colla donc à la porte de la pièce où les trois personnes étaient rentrées. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, Yûki agrippa le bras du prince et se nicha contre lui. Si elle essayait de le séduire c'était raté, il n'avait que faire des formes des filles en général. Même, plus personne n'avait une chance de le ravir à Zéro, il était amoureux point barre.

« Parfait ! Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Yûki s'il te plaît. » annonça Cross. « Oui ! » encore un foutu cri, qu'avait-elle besoin de détruire les tympans de son entourage ? Seul son père avait l'air de supporter, et je dis bien supporter, sa voix bien trop haute et cassante.

Bien sûr, l'argenté ne put voir à travers la porte ce qu'elle sortit de son sac rose, avec sa robe blanche immaculée cela jurait affreusement ! La fille donc attrapa quelque chose dans son sac, une petite bourse bleu d'où elle extirpa deux bagues. _'Non ne me dites pas que cette peste a…' _s'énerva mentalement le garçon.

« Hé, hé. » Mon dieu ! Son rire était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ! Ce qu'il pouvait la détester. « Minute, que cherchez-vous à faire avec ses alliances ? » _'Alliance ? Sale pétasse ! Comment peux-tu même songer à cela ?'_ pesta Zéro.

« Ca me paraît pourtant évident, Kaname-kun. Je vais vous marier ici même. Un ami prêtre m'a ordonné il y a quelques années. Comme quoi ça m'aura été utile de me servir de cet idiot. Je vais pouvoir vous marier tous les deux ici et maintenant. Commençons sans plus tarder. »

« Non ! Montrez-moi ce papier que cet homme d'église vous a fourni. Ainsi que, comme le veut l'usage, le papier signé par mon père et son ministre, avec vous. » « Mais tout de suite, mon futur gendre. »

Kaien se tourna un instant et fouilla dans sa besace, pour en sortir deux papiers d'apparence officielle. La brunette fronça les sourcils et protesta. « Kaname-san, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à voir ses papiers ? Passons directement au mariage allons. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et vous le savez. Et en plus, je suis la dernière prétendante en course pour être votre femme. On n'aura plus besoin de se cacher, vivons notre amour au grand jour et oublions cette paperasse inutile. »

'_Raah ! Tout ça parce que je l'ai soigné une fois, contraint et forcé. Comment cette petite idiote a-t-elle fait déjà pour __se brûler sur un parquet nettoyé tous les jours ? Et pourquoi par l'enfer est-elle née dans mon village ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ces semblables en Australie, non ? Ca m'aurait fait des vacances éternelles. Douce mère de dieu, qu'ais-je fait pour qu'un tel pot de colle gluant s'accroche à moi ? En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est arrangée je ne sais comment pour éliminer les autres prétendantes. Les seules que j'aurais un tant soit peu supporté en premier.' _Le pauvre garçon était vraiment malchanceux, et pleurait intérieurement sa foutue malchance.

Malgré ses lamentations silencieuses, Kaname regarda les papiers de son soi-disant futur beau-père. Bon, l'acte du prêtre semblait officiel et irrévocable. Mais il jubila sur le deuxième papier. « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

« Mm. Qu'y a-t-il de drôle Kaname-kun ? » demanda l'autre homme. « Ah ! Ca fait du bien de rire un bon coup. Mes pauvres, vous êtes bien crédules, vous avez cru que mon père accepterait cela ? Ce que vous êtes naïfs ! Je n'ai rien à redire sur la signature du ministre. Cet imbécile sera puni pour avoir accordé l'audience et ses intérêts à votre famille. Malheureusement pour vous, je connais bien mon père, il est dur mais juste… et ce n'est pas sa signature. »

« Que me chantez-vous là, jeune présomptueux. Je l'ai vu signer l'acte de mes yeux. » cria le comte. « Et moi aussi. » renchérit la fille. « Oh mais je n'en doute pas, mais je connais la signature de mon père. Il est tout à fait capable de falsifier sa signature. D'ailleurs, pour que ce document soit officiel, il aurait fallu qu'il y appose son sceau, or il n'y est pas. »

« J'accorde le sceau, mais c'était sans doute un oubli. Rien de plus. Et rien ne prouve que sa signature soit fausse. » répliqua l'adulte. « Erreur, comte. J'ai même la preuve sur moi. » Zéro entendit qu'un nouveau papier était tiré d'une poche, cette fois, et pressa un peu plus l'oreille contre le montant, avide de connaître la défense infaillible que son beau prof avait.

« Voyez plutôt, voici la réelle signature de mon père, Kuran senior. Et comment, je sens déjà venir la question, je vais y répondre avant que vous la posiez. Ceci, me donne un délai pour choisir la personne que j'épouserai. Pas de chance pour vous, je suis tombé amoureux il y a 8 ans, et par bonheur, j'ai retrouvé mon amour, il y a peu. Je me présenterai devant mon père à la fin du mois pour lui présenter la personne avec qui je ferai ma vie. »

'_Bien joué, mon Kaname, t'es vraiment le meilleur. Et le plus beau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.'_ exulta Zéro. Le prince acheva, de l'autre côté de la porte, ces deux cancrelats qui l'insupportait. « Désolé de vous gâcher votre joie, mais toute cette mascarade est terminée. Pas de signature officielle, ni de cachet, si on ajoute ce mariage organisé à la va vite sans témoin, on jurerait que vous avez cherché à me forcer, moi qui suis destiné à vous gouverner. »

« C'était très mal joué de votre part. Cependant, tout n'est pas de votre faute, et je dois remercier la justesse de mon père pour cela. Il a respecté sa promesse, et vous a en plus joué un mauvais tour. A trop jouer avec le feu, vous vous êtes brûlé, alors maintenant hors de ma vue, avant que je ne m'énerve pour ce temps bassement perdu. »

En entendant cela, Zéro se retira vivement de la porte et revint vite dans la salle de bal. Dépités, la tête basse, les Cross y pénétrèrent quelques minutes après, filant sans demander leur reste. Tout le monde en fut bien aise, et pu profiter pleinement des danses qui avaient repris depuis la petite réunion dans le salon.

L'argenté nota que Yagari sensei avait réussi à s'immiscer près de sa mère et dansait avec elle, étroitement serré la sarabande. Pareil pour Ichiru… qui fricotait avec le prince ! Bon, il était mal placé pour lui faire la morale, mais quand même ! Lui mettre une main aux fesses, lui n'aurait jamais osé faire ça en public.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'un garçon de son âge l'approchait, sans doute pour lui demander une danse. Cela dit, la tentative du pauvre bougre fut annihilée par l'arrivée, par derrière, de Kuran-san. Il montra les dents au jeune et entoura possessivement la taille de son amoureux.

« Eh bien, des infidélités, mon Zéro ? Tu sais que je ne le supporte pas. » murmura-t-il suavement. « Mais s'il s'était approché plus, je lui aurai refusé, bien entendu. De toute façon, il n'y a que toi qui me plonge dans cet état, Kaname-san. » La voix chaude qui avait accompagné ses mots, éprouva la résistance de l'héritier. Malgré tout, il ne fit qu'entraîner son ange sur la piste pour partager la sarabande ensemble.

Lorsque la musique pris fin, Kuran vit son meilleur ami emmener le jumeau de son amour vers les chambres. Remarquant l'heure tardive, il proposa à Zéro qu'ils aillent se reposer dans sa chambre. Il lui expliqua au passage, que le prince Ichijo était l'ami qui devait l'héberger.

« Je commençais à m'en douter. Mais comment se fait-il qu'avec un château pareil, il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre qu'il aurait pu te prêter ? » argumenta le Kiryuu. « Eh bien, disons, que j'ai un peu menti là-dessus pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi. Tu me pardonnes ? » L'argenté sembla réfléchir deux secondes puis lui sourit « Bien sûr, c'était pour la bonne cause après tout. »

Non loin dans la foule, Haruka remarqua que ses deux fils avaient mis la main sur deux princes bien enclins à les garder pour la nuit. « Je crois Tôga que ces deux là se sont fait alpaguer et qu'ils m'ont complètement oubliée. » « Mais non, voyons. Ils sont jeunes et sont parfaitement en âge de décider avec qui passer la nuit. Et puis, ils savent que tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

L'homme en profita pour voler un doux baiser à celle qui avait capturé son cœur, depuis des années maintenant. Si la jeune femme fut prise au dépourvu, elle soupira d'aise. Elle aussi avait nourri des sentiments pour lui, même lorsque son mari était encore en vie. Par respect pour son époux défunt, elle n'avait rien tenté. Mais elle savait qu'il aurait voulu la voir heureuse dans les bras de l'homme auquel il aurait pu confier sa vie. Tout était bien donc. Et une idylle allait enfin voir le jour en ce fameux soir.

Dans une chambre à l'étage, un argenté surplombait un blond et lui faisait voir de magnifiques sensations, en parcourant son torse d'une langue experte. Et oui, même si personne n'était au courant, il n'y avait pas que le prince qui courait après les pantalons. Ichiru honora donc allègrement son partenaire, avant que la position s'inverse et que le blond lui rende la pareille.

Takuma s'activa bien plus vite, passant rapidement le torse pour descendre vers l'aine. Le prince engloutit langoureusement le sexe, admirant son effet sur le beau jeune homme languissant sous lui. Il excita avec dextérité le membre et une fois bien gonflé, tendit ses doigts au plus jeune. Sans tarder, ils furent lubrifiés et vite enfoncés dans l'antre d'Ichiru.

Un sexe remplaça bien vite les allées-et-venues des doigts. Doucement, évidemment, il ne tenait pas à faire mal à un si beau petit cul. Enfin, le possesseur était si excitant aussi, qu'il voulait prendre son temps pour le savourer entièrement. Ce qu'il fit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Mais revenons, au prince brun qui guidait son presque amant vers sa chambre, et accessoirement vers une nuit agitée. Sitôt la porte fermée à double tour, Kaname fondit dans le cou de son amour et le picora. « Mm ! Kuran-san. » Un grognement agacé lui répondit. « Kaname, Zéro. Appelles-moi par mon prénom, je vais te faire mien, alors tu as intérêt à t'habituer. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Les baisers mouillés reprirent cours et une légère morsure isolée picota faiblement l'échine de l'argenté. Il tenta par réflexe de se soustraire à l'étreinte de plus en plus passionnée. Son beau prince devenait définitivement empressé, et son sexe déjà gonflé se pressait contre ses fesses, le déroutant délicieusement.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de t'éloigner Zéro-chan ? Je ne te fais pas envie ? » murmura insidieusement le brun à son oreille. Dieu, s'il en avait envie, un désir quasi imminent le lui aurait prouvé s'il l'avait senti contre son ventre. Comment résister à pareille avance d'un dieu grec. Personne ne le pouvait et sûrement pas lui.

« Réponds-moi, mon ange. Je ne suis pas assez… excitant pour toi ? » Encore cette voix, atrocement érotique et grave, s'il continuait, il allait exploser sans même qu'il le touche, et ça non. « Si… si bien sûr… Kaname-san. » Sa respiration hachée par les lèvres douces qui le torturaient toujours, ne le convainquit pas lui-même.

"Je ne te crois pas. Mais… Je vais m'arranger pour être à ton goût, Zéro-chan. » murmura-t-il tendrement. Le pauvre innocent s'attendit à beaucoup de choses, pour le moins pas catholiques pour deux sous, mais la perte de son étreinte amoureuse le statufia. Quoique son homme ne fit que passer devant lui et se rapprocha du lit.

'_Déjà ! Il va me prouver son sex appeal en s'étendant sur le lit, my god ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça va donner. Pas besoin je vais l'avoir sous les yeux dans deux secondes.'_ Cependant, Zéro avait tout faux. Kuran ne se jeta aucunement sur le lit en une pose lascive. Il resta devant la couche, le regardant avec désir.

Puis, enfin, il bougea. Doucement, ses longues mains allèrent lentement taquiner l'échancrure de sa chemise blanche. Deux de ses doigts passèrent un peu sous l'habit et, toujours dans le champ de vision de son amour, Kaname se caressa la peau. Doucement, il effleurait et taquinait le haut de sa poitrine en de légers et lents mouvements circulaires, s'excitant tout seul.

Un déglutissement s'échappa de la gorge de Zéro. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire exactement ? A s'exciter ou à l'exciter lui. Dans les deux cas, le résultat serait le même : une érection, enfin deux plutôt.

Faisant fi de l'adorable rougissement de son chaton, pour le moment toujours innocent, Kuran continua son entreprise. Il délaissa son petit massage et dériva enfin sur quelque chose de plus concret : sa veste. Il l'a retira doucement sensuellement, et surtout progressivement. Le phénomène que cela produit sur son argenté préféré le fit sourire. Il bavait quasiment sur cette vision, il était peut-être plus cochon qu'il ne le pensait finalement.

Pour Zéro, c'était sûr, il allait craquer d'ici peu, pas que la veste l'intéressait beaucoup, mais la chemise blanche descendait légèrement sur l'épaule de son chéri et ça c'était tout bonnement une vision très intéressante. _'Je me demande quel goût a sa peau. Je veux goûter, le mordre même. Raah ! Il est bien trop sexy ! Je vais mourir d'asphyxie ou d'une perte nasale de sang importante.'_

Inlassablement, le strip continua. Après la veste, vint le tour de la chemise, défaite bouton par bouton, très lentement. Ajouter à cela, la caresse furtive d'une langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux remplis de désir dirigé vers son amant, et vous comprendrez que Zéro était rouge… et érigé.

Au bout de longues minutes, la chemise était complètement ouverte et lâche sur une peau laiteuse et qui invitait indécemment à la perversion de son spectateur. Inconsciemment, Zéro se léchait ses lèvres à son tour, rendant plus impatient le jeune prince. Malgré ces tentations de prendre son beau partenaire sur le champ, il poursuivit, effleurant le bouton de son pantalon.

Une inspiration plus tard, il n'avait toujours fait que tourner autour de ce bouton, maudit déjà vingt fois par un Kiryuu au bord de l'asphyxie. Enfin, d'un mouvement lent mais précis, l'attache sauta et la tirette suivit quelques secondes plus tard, tout aussi lentement dézippée.

Le pantalon se baissa alors lentement sur de légers mouvements de bassin de son possesseur. Bientôt, un boxer fit son apparition et ce qu'il contenait ajouta une couche de chaleur supplémentaire à Zéro, qui virait écrevisse dans l'eau bouillante. Cependant, le pantalon resta figé juste en-dessous du bassin plus que parfait de la tentation incarnée, dixit le petit bourgeois.

Un autre déglutissement plus tard, il ne tint plus. « Stop ! Kaname-san, j'en peux plus. » hurla l'argenté. Il se précipita sur son bourreau et lui agrippa la chemise, l'amena près de lui et captura sa bouche. Ses mains s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux puis descendirent jusqu'à son cou et il y exerça assez de pression pour intensifier son baiser. C'était sauvage et bestial, rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient échangé jusqu'à maintenant.

Les langues se mélangèrent, se battirent et dansèrent ensemble un délicieux ballet, faisant frémir d'anticipation, les deux hommes. De même avec cette position, leurs érections qui se frottaient l'une à l'autre à travers le tissu, achevèrent de les enflammer.

Kaname agrippa sans cérémonie les fesses rebondies de son amour et les pétrit doucement, incitant son argenté à relever un peu ses jambes. Parce que cette position avait beau lui plaire beaucoup, le lit juste derrière ne demandait qu'à être utilisé. Malheureusement, pour lui, Zéro ne comprit pas le message dans ce sens, il ne fit que se coller plus encore, si possible, au divin corps qu'il avait entre ses bras.

L'érection imposante qu'il sentit encore plus fermement, mis le feu aux poudres. Ne cessant de jouer de sa langue experte dans le cou de son partenaire, Kaname descendit une de ses mains sur la cuisse de son ange. Lentement, il la caressa, entraînant un tremblement de plaisir du dit membre.

Très vite, et grâce à ses attouchements sur les jambes fragiles et cotonneuses, Kuran amena les deux membres à se lever un peu et les bloqua au niveau de ses cuisses grâce à ses mains. Malgré ces mouvements, un baiser avait repris entre eux, toujours plus chaud que le précédent, et commençait à leur tourner la tête.

Ainsi, Zéro se retrouvait à faire une étreinte façon koala à son compagnon qui se retourna brusquement et se plaça comme il put sur le lit. Sitôt sur la surface molle, ils basculèrent pour se retrouver allonger dans la meilleure position possible. De fait, les jambes de l'élève étaient grandes ouvertes, avec un Kaname affamé entre elles.

Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour retourner à l'exploration de son chaton, bien trop habillé à son goût. Quoiqu'à le voir si débraillé, ce n'était pas si mal, sa chemise chiffonnée laissait voir deux jolies clavicules l'attisant à les marquer. Son pantalon, quand à lui, ne laissait aucun doute sur l'excitation qu'il lui avait apportée avec son improvisation de strip-tease.

C'est donc se léchant les babines qu'un brun impatient déchira littéralement la chemise de son Zéro chéri. « Ah ! Ah non ! Kaname-san. Pas ma chemise ! » Trop tard, le tissu déchiré tomba au sol comme une loque et l'argenté s'apprêtait à protester que c'était sa seule chemise potable qu'une bouche impatiente le fit taire tout de suite.

De nouveau, les langues se mélangèrent, domination clairement définie par le Kuran, qui s'ingénia à faire gémir son amant. Et le frottement enfiévré de son bassin sur celui de son vis-à-vis aida sûrement un peu à l'échauffement de l'atmosphère. Pas surprenant qu'avec tout ça, le plus jeune n'en ait plus rien à fiche de sa chemise en lambeaux.

Le torse à présent à découvert, le prince s'attaqua à la peau trop tentante, la léchant et la mordant, s'acharnant principalement sur deux bourgeons de chair déjà bien durs et les clavicules qui lui faisaient toujours de l'œil. La langue perverse passa donc au crible tous les muscles et appuya plus fermement sur les tétons qu'ils transformèrent pour ainsi dire en pierre. Le tout saupoudré des gémissements non retenus d'un argenté sexy, le tableau était franchement torride selon le prince.

Tout en regardant, son amour perdu dans le plaisir, Kaname descendit doucement le pantalon noir et l'envoya valser, tout comme le boxer, ainsi que ses propres fringues, qui commençaient à le gêner dans sa progression. Au final, il ne resta que sa chemise qu'il n'eut aucunement le courage d'enlever, tant ses mains adoraient caresser et honorer les fines jambes blanches qui se présentaient à elles.

Bien vite, non seulement son regard, mais ses mains trouvèrent un merveilleux trésor, douloureusement tendu. Impatient, le plus âgé happa le sexe érigé entre ses lèvres, caressant de ses mains une jambe et une boule. La main qui jouait avec les testicules ne faisait qu'effleurer et dériva rapidement à la base du sexe. Base qui fut titillée, ou plutôt lentement caressée par un doigt vicieux et qui de nouveau alla s'attaquer à autre chose.

La dite chose était le sexe gonflé et doucement, le brun enserra la chair. Tout cela en continuant à pomper dans un mouvement lent calculé le bout de la hampe. Le membre fut donc victime d'attentions plus perverses les unes que les autres. Comment ne pas succomber et crier de plaisir quand un fantasme ambulant vous caressait le sexe ainsi et quand il l'avait en bouche en prime. Sa langue experte le rendait complètement fou et soumis, Zéro allait jouir de façon imminente.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Plus de bouche mais deux doigts enserrait la base de son érection l'empêchant de se lâcher. « Pourquoi Kaname-san ? » gémit-il pitoyablement. « Parce que mon chaton. J'ai beau aimé tes petits cris, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de moi aussi. Alors, je te propose un truc, tu te retiens jusqu'à ce que je te prenne. En attendant, on va inverser les rôles. Tu veux bien ? »

« Je vais essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. » Là-dessus, Zéro se releva un peu et s'agenouilla devant le gros sexe de son amant. _'Gloups ! elle est énorme. Bon, comment je fais maintenant ? Je veux bien essayer mais je vais jamais réussir à l prendre en entier.' _Le garçon avait pensé cela en regardant fixement l'organe plus qu'excité de son homme. Le pré liquide gouttait déjà doucement, il en avait de bonne de se retenir !

« Eh bien, Zéro, qu'y a-t-il ? » Ca faisait une minute que le garçon ne faisait et ne disait rien, il commençait à se poser des questions. « Heu… Rien. » Une des mains de l'argenté agrippa doucement la base du sexe et dériva légèrement sur les boules pleines qui l'hypnotisaient. Le jeune garçon attrapa dès lors d'une main l'érection et de l'autre jouait avec les boules, tandis que sa langue suçotait le gland rougi de plaisir.

Ne se contentant pas de prendre le bout du pénis en bouche, l'argenté taquina le trou du bout de sa langue, puis enfournait une partie de la virilité dans sa bouche. La succion qu'il exerçait ensuite aurait rendu fou n'importe qui. Dont le Kuran-sama qui faisait l'objet de tant d'attention.

'_Ah ! Bon sang de nom de dieu ! Où est-ce qu'il a appris ça, ce petit cochon ? C'est bien trop bon ! Je jure que s'il n'est pas vierge, ou que s'il s'est fait toucher par quelqu'un. Et bien cette personne n'aura plus de couilles, c'est une promesse !'_ pensa un Kaname au bord de l'extase. De plus, la vision enchanteresse du cul relevé par réflexe de son ange ne l'incitait que plus à le prendre sur le champ.

Prudemment, le brun glissa ses doigts sur le dos courbé de son joli amant et descendit dans une caresse aérienne jusqu'aux délicieuses fesses. Ce mouvement inopportun fit frissonner Zéro, qui en réponse augmenta ses allées et venues sur sa hampe, ainsi que ses touchers appuyés sur ses bourses.

Enfin, Kaname posa le doigt sur la petite fente de Zéro. Comme il le sentait, il n'avait jamais été utilisé. _'Yes ! Vierge comme je le pensais ! Alors par l'enfer où ? Où cet ange innocent a appris une telle débauche ?' _

Le doigt se retira doucement, et Zéro continua cependant sa masturbation au rythme affolant qu'il avait imprimé à cause de cette exploration inquisitrice et inéluctablement excitante. Ce que le garçon ne put voir, c'est que son prince se léchait consciencieusement trois doigts.

Dès qu'il jugea qu'il les avait assez humidifiés, il réitéra son parcours pervers sur l'échine offerte. De nouveau, un doigt titilla l'entrée inviolée et cette fois, s'enfonça doucement. Un gémissement de douleur contenue résonna sur son sexe. Ouf ! Il avait failli venir ! D'ailleurs par quel miracle n'avait-il pas encore éjaculé dans la bouche de ce petit démon.

Le manège continua, les trois bâtonnets de chairs s'enfoncèrent bientôt complètement dans l'orifice et appliquèrent des vas-et-viens soutenus. Toute protestation de douleur ou de plaisir se répercutaient sur son gland sensible et lui indiquaient plus ou moins si son chaton les acceptait facilement ou non. Malgré cela, certains gémissements s'échappèrent, parfaitement audibles, de la gorge de son amour. Il semblait apprécier son œuvre.

Enfin, la préparation terminée, Kaname appuya un peu sur la tête de Zéro et lui murmura de s'arrêter. Le garçon comprit, il allait passer à la casserole. « Zéro, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te poser la question mais… d'où tu sais faire des choses aussi cochonnes ? » Les joues rouges de son éphèbe, de gêne ou de plaisir, il ne savait guère, l'incitèrent à répondre rapidement. Même s'il était un peu stressé, il voulait se faire prendre par son homme là et maintenant.

« Ben, de nulle part. Ou plutôt, c'est heu… comment dire ? Oh ! » Ses joues avaient rougis à son souvenir. Et dans un murmure, le brun eut sa réponse. « C'est ce que je m'imaginais que tu me faisais dans mes fantasmes la nuit. Je me demande encore comment Ichiru a fait pour ne rien entendre. »

A ses paroles, le petit bourgeois se vit épinglé sur le lit, ses jambes remontées sur les épaules de son beau vis-à-vis. « Petit obsédé, va ! Tu as de la chance, si tu en avais eu un autre je l'aurais tué. Qu'importe maintenant, tu sais que la réalité est bien meilleure que ton fantasme le plus pervers. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, tu peux me prendre ? J'en peux plus là, si tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé. » C'était vrai, juste quelques gouttes de sperme s'étaient échappées de son gland, mais il était parfaitement visible qu'aucun des deux ne tiendrait encore longtemps.

Sans se poser de question, le membre de Kaname s'enfonça doucement et progressivement dans la fente qu'il avait découverte en écartant les deux lobes des fesses de son ange. Il fut quais aspiré, mais la douleur était bien présente, Zéro avait poussé un cri. De fait, le jeune noble avait détourné son attention, en lui glissant des mots d'amour à l'oreille et caressant les flancs de son amoureux.

Quand il fut complètement rentré, il attendit que son argenté lui donne le feu vert pour bouger. Et enfin, il put se mouvoir allègrement dans l'antre dilaté. Très vite, la douleur avait disparu pour laisser place à un délicieux plaisir. Son amant lui faisait carrément voir les étoiles en touchant à chaque coup sa prostate.

Bientôt, les hanches ruèrent plus fort et plus vite, les emmenant tous les deux au septième ciel. La cadence en devint effrénée quand ils sentirent la jouissance s'emparer d'eux. Ils éjaculèrent donc assez vite, Kaname dans son chaton et Zéro sur leur ventre à tous les deux.

Ils savourèrent leur pause avant de se nettoyer un minimum, Kaname profitant de l'occasion pour goûter la semence de son homme et la lui faire tester également. Peu de temps après, alors que Kaname allait chercher un gant pour effacer leur plaisir, le jeune posa ses doigts près de son entrée et toucha le sperme qui avait coulé hors de lui. Il put dès lors goûter à la saveur douce amère de son beau prince. Et foi de lui, la prochaine fois, il la goûterait encore mieux, quand il lui ferait l'amour.

Le brun revint vite dans la chambre et ne se douta pas des pensées impures de son compagnon. Il se nettoya juste après s'être occupé de son chéri. Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain, un prince et un Kiryuu les réveillèrent. « Allez, on a passé une super nuit ! Et puis dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Alors je ne vois pas où est le mal à se faire plaisir, en se revoyant. » « Non mais, tu connais la définition de coup d'un soir pourtant ! Alors pourquoi t'as du mal à imprimer que nous deux c'était que pour une nuit. Je ne joue pas les sexfriends pour les princes, moi ! Je ne suis pas mon frère ! »

Ainsi, les deux garçons courraient dans les couloirs hurlant à tout va. Mais Ichiru avait semble-t-il du mal à comprendre qu'il était un trop bon coup, et qu'accessoirement le prince commençait à nourrir des sentiments pour lui. C'est donc un Ichijo brave et courageux qui passa sa journée, et le plus clair de son temps à harceler le pauvre garçon pour qu'ils le refassent encore. Puis, un peu plus tard, le blond lui déclara sa flamme et le houspilla pour sortir avec lui.

Dans ce joyeux micmac, Le prof et l'élève allèrent rendre une visite dans le village voisin, chez le père Kuran plus précisément. « Bon, très bien. Ca ne me surprend guère de toi, Kaname. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, et je ne gagnerais rien à essayer de vous séparer, je présume. Alors fais ce que tu veux ! De toute façon, j'ai mon deuxième fils pour la succession. »

« C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre, père. Alors à plus tard, je vais vivre avec mon petit copain pour un temps. Et je reviendrais quelquefois pour vous passer le bonjour à vous et à mon cher frangin, Aidô. »

Dès qu'il fut dehors, le brun se mit à rire. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à ce point, amour ? » Kuran reprit doucement son calme et fit un sourire de connivence à son amant. « Oh pas grand-chose. Juste que père sera surpris ! Aidô a beau aimer les filles, il semble plus attiré par notre cousin que d'épouser une greluche. Mais bon, il aime se pavaner alors, il ne récoltera que ce qu'il méritera. » Dans un coin du château, un jeune blond toussa et pensa à tort, que son beau cousin, Kain, devait penser à lui. Que la vie était douce… pour les simples d'esprit.

FIN

Voilà, alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Faites péter les reviews ! Parce que je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! Ca fait 25 pages Word quand même. Mais je pense que tout le monde trouve son compte.


End file.
